bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Berix332
Ave Aritika władca Guratti 11:59, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Witam na wiki! --Vox22 15:43, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) A oto prezencik ode mnie: Berix332 --Vox22 15:46, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) prezencik? Chłopak nowy na wiki, a oni od razu chcą go na siłę uszczęsliwić. To od Voxa to podpis dla Ciebie. Włonczasz edytuj stronę, kopiujesz niebiesko-czerwony podpis Berox332. Potem piszesz co na np. forum a na koniec kopiuj-wklej. I zamiast zwykłego, masz kolorowy podpis. A tak to witam na wiki Vezok999 18:40, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) Ludzie! Nowi nie znają takiego przycisku do poprawnego kopiowania i będą mieli zawsze czarny, chyba ,że poznają� i klikną Źródło dokumentuAritika władca Guratti 12:12, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Ej, zrób sekcje Przyjaciele abyśmy mogli wpisać ci siędo kumpliAritika władca Guratti 18:27, lut 14, 2010 (UTC) Gratuluję dobrej roboty;) Świetnie działające strony z instrukcjami;) Masz prezent na stronie głównej twojego profilu;)--Lhikan Nuva 21:06, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Berix332 Będe starał się zrobić więcej Berix332 Chcesz tabelkę toa,glatorian,makuta itp.?? (jak tak wybierz se i napisz co tam ma być;)--Lhikan Nuva 12:14, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) A co to jest?? Berix332 To jest to co jest na więksosci artykułw i stron, np u mnie Użytkownik:Vezok999 )to po prawej u góry, gdzie jest obrazk Vezoka) I on się pyta czy Ci takie zrobić tylko że z innym zdjęciem i napisami Vezok999 10:52, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) kumam i wezme oferte Berix332 prince of prencia- też w to gram, najbardziej lubię�wersję 2D xDAritika władca Guratti 20:15, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) nie słyszałem o 2D mam tylko sands of time,warrior within,the two thrones i czwórkę (ps: ma być nowa część ) Berix332 ja też wiem co to jest futurama (ale simpsony są lepsze XD) Vavakx 17:12, mar 8, 2010 (UTC) ja wole futurame Ale już jest czerwony Mahri-Matoran (jako set).--LhikanNuva 18:16, mar 8, 2010 (UTC) wiem mój jest inny Chyba, że... to inny obieg sprawy;)--LhikanNuva 18:27, mar 8, 2010 (UTC) Koleś prawie bym się sśikał jak obejżałem ,,The Leopold"xD--LhikanNuva 19:57, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) stary the best the best leopold the best Berix332 Zrób agłówek "kumple",żebym mógł się wpisać!XD-Gormifan OK jusz się robi Berix332 Wpisałem się!-Gormifan Oki doki B) Berix332 Może mi ktoś pomóc ze stoną użyktownika po mi się ciągle psuje lekko mówiąc HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! BERIX332 Proszę bardz, już ci naprawiłem ;P Vezok999 08:34, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) dzięki specjalnie wrzóciłem leopolda 1 na moją strone urzytkownika żebyście nie musieliście szukać tego na you tube Berix332 Strona "Luźne pogaduchy" to spam.Sorry,ale tak jest.-User:Gormifan Wiesz, jak się ma rodzeństwo to nie ma samych minusów, ty nawet nie wiesz ile cię omija Vezok999 19:37, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że poznałem kolejną osobę skorpiona hehe. Zauważyłem, że jesteś fanem Kicka ( czasami to oglądam). Wpisz mi sie do przyjaciół. P.S Czy słyszałeś o grze PC pt. Euro truck simulator albo German truck simulator? KUBASS] Ten leopold ma wściekliznę Czemu dajesz na stronę film o takim potworze?! Gdybyś też znał takiego to byś jeszcze użył na nim swojej "Umiejętności": wkurzania to rozwalił by ci łeb. Mantu7 11:21, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) dla śmiechu'' Berix332'' Ja widziałem kiedys jeszcze wersję jak grał w CS'a, niestety ine mam już do tego linku Vezok999 13:31, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) a jeśli chodzi o rodzeństwo to nie poznałeś mojej matki vezok Berix332 O co chodzi? Vezok999 13:54, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) wystarczy że mieliśmy psa a już byłem piątym kołem i drugimi skrzypcami Berix332 Możesz skomentować moją opowieść na moim blogu? (kocie oczka) --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 19:27, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Lariska Pisze się "Lariska".-User:Larkanni6 Eee, czy tobie na mojej dyskusji chodziło o to, skąd wziąłem dwa kciuki? Akuumo tak To Ja No więc wziąłem to od wcielonego zła Boba Kelso. Akuumo Tak.Gormiti.-User:Larkanni6 Mogę Ci zrobić podpis jak chcesz. Podaj tylko jakie/ą czciąkę, oraz jaki/e kolory. No i oczywiście jaki napis.--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 19:32, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) napis jaki mi odpowiada mam na górze problem w tym że nie wiem jak go używać''To Ja'' Klikasz na "Źródło dokumentu" i kopiujesz. Lord Vox 20:05, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) ok no to daje --Berix332 20:07, cze 3, 2010 (UTC)Berix332 dobra nie wypał --Berix332 20:11, cze 3, 2010 (UTC)[http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Berix332 Berix]332 dobra ostatni raz [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Berix332 Berix]332 albo mój komp to złom z czarnobyla albo coś jest nie tak Walony Podpis Zapiszesz się do mojej nowej gry Wojna o Xilar Nui? Użytkownik:BionicleFan ale to jest coś w rodzaju metin czy gliadus hero of home??'' To Ja'' Brawo Berix nie ma to jak skopiować twierdzę piraka z BS01 i przetłumaczyć translatorem.Napracowałeś się naprawdę... - >>The Crashlex<< Naprawiłem Ci dyskusję 0 nie ma już, że jesteś "hujaczek2" - a tak w ogóle, to hu** się pisze przez "ch", a nie samo. To info dla wandali, którzy na pewno powrócą. - Ile razy mam powtarzać? Zakaz fanowskich grafik Vezok999 17:28, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Złość Ale jesteś zły!Powinieneś dostać dwa razy z liścia i trzy z pięty za to,zo napisałeś na moim blogu!-User:Larkanni6 Ale ty bysty jesteś... porównaj sobie IP następnym razem- ktoś sie po prostu pode mnie podszywał Vezok999 18:12, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Co to tego obrazka na dole twej strony... http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Archinto/VakatuandKrukoa/0_vakatu_and_krukoa.jpg Znalazłem to w galerii tego samego typka. - dobra to jest lepsze ale nie wiadomo mi gdzie głowa itp To Ja sf hej jak się nazywasz w shakes&fidget?fan pewnego toa sf hej na jakim serwerze grasz i jaki jest twój nick na shakes&fidget?lewa7722 20:45, sty 22, 2011 (UTC)lewa7722 Tez gralem w Grepolis nazwam sie tam KarolWielki111 na jakim swiecie grales? Minotaur111